1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative bow base, and more particularly to a base that can receive therein decorative bow and then securely attached to a face of a gift-wrapping. The base has an attachment device received therein so that when the decorative bow is removed from the gift package, the decorative bow can be attached to a surface via the attachment device as an ornament.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional base 7 for a decorative bow is shown in FIG. 1 and has a chamber 71 defined therein for receiving a decorative bow (not shown) and an extension 8 extending from a bottom of the base 7. When the base 7 is in use, the user places the decorative bow securely in the chamber 71 and then extends the extension 8 through a piece of paper or the like. After the extension is inserted through the piece of paper, the user melts the extension 8 so as to fasten the base 7 together with a decorative bow on the piece of paper. Then, an adhesive paper is attached to the piece of paper such that the user can use the adhesive paper to attach the base 7 together with the decorative bow onto a gift wrapping.
However, normally when people receive gift with a decorative bow attached on the gift wrapping, people remove the decorative bow from the gift wrapping be peeling off the adhesive paper. After the adhesive paper is removed, people either throw away the adhesive paper or detach the decorative bow from the base 7 so that the decorative bow can be reused for decoration. That is, the conventional base 7 is not able to be reused and has to be dealt with.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention intends to provide an improved decorative bow base to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a decorative bow base that can be reused so as to recycle the used material.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a decorative bow base that has a substrate with an attachment device and a support engaged with a top face of the substrate. The attachment device can allow the base to be attached to a gift-wrapping and any appropriate surface once removed from the gift-wrapping.